Miércoles catorce de febrero
by Cassie Harrison
Summary: "Podríamos ir a vivir juntos después de la gira, vente a mi apartamento. Louis será nuestra mascota... Quiero estar contigo para siempre" - One Direction fic. Harry Styles. Capítulo único.


Odiaba su trabajo. En realidad le encantaba, pero en días como aquel lo odiaba. Quién la había hecho hacerse periodista. _El amor hacia la verdad_. Odiaba tener que estar a las seis y media de la mañana lista en el estudio, recibiendo órdenes de su jefe y persiguiendo a políticos acusados de morosos o de corrupción. Aquel día había estado hasta las once y media esperando a que el ministro acusado de corrupción saliera del estreno de una obra de teatro. Ser periodista en aquel programa de humor negro le encantaba, aunque el horario era agotador. Y ella era periodista política, quería que la gente supiera qué hacían los políticos con su dinero. Quería la verdad.

Recordaba aquellos cuatro años en Cambrigde, remando los barquitos para los turistas. Se acordaba del día en cuando le conoció. Sus cabellos rizados y sus grandes ojos verdes desprendían alegría. Recordó cuando Louis casi se cayó al agua del río, nunca se había reído tanto. Recordó como el chico se había despedido con una sonrisa, prometiendo que volverían a verse. Y efectivamente, al día siguiente volvía a estar ahí, con un libro de Cambrigde y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella pensaba que se moría, ¿cómo era posible que él, Harry Styles, hubiera vuelto por ella? ¿Y cómo era posible que sus cuatro amigos accedieran a acompañarle otra vez?

Y ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los últimos metros de la ciudad, con la cabeza apoyada en la barra amarilla del vagón. Una mujer mayor la miraba curiosa, ¿qué hacía una chica sola a esas horas?

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tenía que cambiar el tono, un chico irlandés gritando "patata" no quedaba demasiado serio en una chica de veinticinco años. La verdad es que sus tonos de teléfono habían dejado de ser serios desde que conoció a los cinco chicos que le cambiaron la vida. Recordaba la cálida tarde de mayo cuando los vio subir a su barquita. Pensaba que le daría algo. Hacía dos años que habían participado en el famosos programa de X Factor y eran conocidos mundialmente. Y allí estaban, en su barquita.

_Harry_. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Tocó el verde botón que apareció en su pantalla.

"Buenas noches".

"¿Dónde estás?" -preguntó él, preocupado. Adoraba a aquel chico. Le quería con todo su corazón. Lo había sabido cuando tenía diecinueve años, el día que le vio volver con el libro de Cambridge. También había llorado mucho por él. Había salido con tantas chicas desde que le conoció... Pero hacía un dos y medio que las cosas habían salido a la perfección. Ella había acabado la carrera y se había trasladado a un pequeño estudio de Londres, donde continuaba residiendo. Tenía miedo a mudarse con el joven y que la relación avanzara tan deprisa que... sí, terminara.

"En el metro" -contestó ella, apartando su largo cabello rizado de su cuello. Su color castaño se veía apagado con la luz mortecina de aquel viejo tren. No se había quitado el abrigo, aquella fría noche de febrero había calado a la ciudad, llenándola de nieve otra vez.

"¿Dónde?".

"Nothing Hill" -contestó la chica, viendo como las puertas se cerraban en aquella estación tan llena de gente los sábados por la mañana.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?".

"En veinte minutos llegaré a casa" -contestó ella, cansada del día que había tenido. Harry había insistido tantas veces en que dejara aquel agotador horario y cambiara de sección... deportes era mucho más sencillo; pero ella se negaba. Era su sueño.

"Llámame".

"¿Seguro?".

"Por supuesto" -el chico contestó seguro de sí mismo -"Ni se te ocurra preguntar tonterías, es muy tarde y no me gusta que vayas sola por el metro. Ya lo sabes".

"Transporte público y todos sus problemas" -dijo automáticamente. El chico se había ofrecido a ser su chófer, hasta comprarle a un coche, pero ella se negaba todas las veces. Una vez hasta discutieron, ella no quería aceptar su dinero. Quería hacerse valer. A lo mejor su pasado la influenció mucho en su vida y en su percepción de valorar todo lo que se tiene, hasta el mínimo detalle.

"Llámame, por favor". A la chica se le partía el corazón al ver a Harry tan preocupado por ella. Adoraba a aquel chico. Sabía que tenía razón, pero si iba rápida por los pasillos y caminaba deprisa en la calle, sabía que no tendría ningún problema -"Te quiero".

"Te quiero Harry" -contestó ella, colgando. El chico solía llamarla más tarde las once si no daba señales de vida en su teléfono fijo. Sí, su horario normal era hasta tarde por la noche. Era la encargada de ir a los eventos donde algún político iba. La audiencia la quería y, además, gracias al programa en el que trabajaba, la habían nominado como mejor reportera de acción. Más de una vez los guardaespaldas de los políticos les habían quitado las cintas, y muchas otras habían acabado llamando a la policía.

Siete paradas más adelante, la chica bajó del tren y caminó deprisa hacia su estudio. Le encantaba aquella tranquila zona en una de las esquinas de Hyde Park. Pocos coches, tranquilidad y naturaleza. Llegó a la puerta del edificio donde vivía y colocó la llave, entrando rápidamente. Nevaba otra vez. Subió tres pisos andando, el edificio era tan viejo que no tenían ni ascensor. Llegó a su piso y colocó la llave en la antigua cerradura. Dio dos vueltas y abrió la pesada puerta de madera oscura. Había luz en su interior. Seguramente Cassandra, su mejor amiga, se había acercado para dejarle la ropa que la chica, desesperada, le había pedido que recogiera de la tintorería porqué había más de una semana que su pedido estaba listo. Cassie, tan despistada como siempre, se había dejado la luz encendida.

Entró y dejó las llaves en el cuenco de cristal que había justo al lado de la puerta. Cerró la puerta con la cadena que adornaba el marco de la puerta y dejó el bolso colgando del gancho que había colocado allí el primer día que había llegado al piso. Se quitó el abrigo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que descansaran. Sólo quería llegar a su cama y dormir. Colgó el abrigo en el colgador de la pared, esperando que se secara por la noche. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo y llegó al salón, donde se encontró una escena totalmente diferente a la que se esperaba. Había muchísimas velas encendidas, muchas de ellas agotando su cera. La mesa que normalmente utilizaba de escritorio estaba limpia, con un bonito centro de mesa con dos velas, una encendida y la otra apagada. La mesa parecía que hubiera estado lista para una cena romántica, aunque ahora sólo quedaba un bol de fruta, toda movida ya que estaba medio vacío.

De repente, la chica notó unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y aquel aroma característico del chico le invadió. Le había preparado una cena. Era adorable. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien le acababa de besar el cuello. Ella estaba fría, pero él, por el contrario, estaba cálido.

"Lo siento".

"No te disculpes, es trabajo" -el chico caminó hacia delante, arrastrando con él a la chica, quien sonreía -"Olvidalo todo durante un rato. Sólo somos tú y yo".

"De verdad que lo siento" -repitió ella, ignorando al chico. Siempre tenían pequeñas discusiones que duraban unos minutos antes de que los dos se culparan a si mismos y comenzaran a reír -"El día que quieras cenar conmigo me llamas y cambio el reportaje con alguien. Ya lo sabes".

"Era una sorpresa" -los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá, abrazados -"Creía que hoy te dejarían escapar antes... Llegar a las nueve a casa".

"¿Por qué crees que hoy saldría antes?" -preguntó ella, concentrándose en recordar el aroma del chico. En pocos días comenzaría su segunda gira mundial, comenzando por Barcelona y acabando en Montevideo. Tres meses y medio sin verle. Lo soportaría, pero sabía que le echaría muchísimo de menos.

"Eres un ángel" -rió él -"Nunca sabes en que día vives".

"Hoy es doce de febrero" -contestó ella, segura de ella misma -"Tú te vas el dieciséis, viernes".

"¿Qué día es hoy? De letra".

"Miércoles".

"Hay algo que no cuadra" -rió él -"Me voy el viernes dieciséis. Hoy es miércoles, catorce".

"Miércoles catorce..." -la chica se separó el ojiverde y le miró con la mandíbula abierta -"¡Es San Valentín! Por eso hoy la gente estaba tan tonta en la calle... ¡Lo siento Harry!".

"No te preocupes" -repitió él, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el ordenador portátil de la chica, que descansaba en una silla. Segundos después una suave música inundó el diminuto salón del estudio. Harry le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, con una sonrisa. Segundos después se movían al ritmo de la música, tenía que sonar _Something Stupid_ de Robbie Williams.

"I can see it in your eyes" -susurró él, cantando la canción a su oído. La chica sonreía tontamente, estaba enamorada de Harry Styles como el primer día -"I love you".

La canción acabó y se quedaron abrazados en silencio. Poco a poco, el chico separó a la chica, quien miró a sus ojos verdes, que brillaban intensamente. Sus rizos estaban desordenados, perfectos. Él era alguien que se acercaba a la perfección. Le había preparado aquella cena, no se había presentado y ni siquiera se había enfadado. Cada día la llamaba cuando se despertaba a las seis menos cuarto, incluso cuando él podía dormir hasta las once de la mañana y, cada noche, la llamaba y hablaban durante dos horas. Pasaban todos los fines de semana juntos, desde el viernes a las cinco de la tarde hasta el lunes a las seis cuando la joven salía de la puerta de su apartamento. Ella disfrutaba de cada uno de los pequeños detalles que el chico le preparaba. Las flores en su apartamento, las cartas, mensajes... Ella intentaba sorprenderle también, con cartas, algún que otro viaje a pueblos costeros donde se relajaban lejos de la capital inglesa y de los paparazzi. Según Louis eran la pareja ideal a seguir por todos, cosa que nadie se atrevía a contradecir. Nunca se habían peleado, el grado de confianza de su relación podía superar el de la mayoría de parejas. Si estaban celosos de alguien, se lo comentaban al otro. Ni las fans ni paparazzis habían podido crear algo tan importante como para romper el lazo que los unía.

El chico sonrió, haciendo que ella se derritiera y sus rodillas temblaran. Harry conocía el efecto que causaba en la chica, se lo había dicho en su primera cita y sabía que no había cambiado. La sujetó fuertemente hacia él. Quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que todo sería perfecto. Ellos dos podían con todo y con todos. Habían roto todas las estadísticas y apuestas. Nadie apostaba nada por ellos, pero habían conseguido superar todas aquellas situaciones. Y él sabía que podrían superar muchas más.

El moreno se acercó a la chica, acariciando su mejilla y la besó. El beso fue suave y se podría decir que desprendía amor por todos lados. La chica pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y jugó con los rizos de la parte baja del su cabello. El chico dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la chica, lo que hizo que tuviera un escalofrío y pegara el cuerpo más al del chico, quien sonrió en el beso.

Se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry se movió un poco y sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo del pantalón. Una pequeña cajita negra aterciopelada apareció en sus manos. El chico la miró a los ojos se separó de su abrazo con delicadeza.

"Soy malísimo con los discursos, pero he estado ensayando con Louis" -el chico sentó a la chica en el sofá, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y seria -"No pongas esa cara tan seria, por favor" -rogó el chico, asustado -"He ensayado con Louis, pero te quiero decir a ti el discurso... ya sabes toda la broma de Larry es mentira, ¿verdad?".

La chica asintió, riendo. Harry se arrodilló delante de ella y puso sus manos en la rodilla de la chica, quien estaba demasiado enamorada para responder con alguna respuesta lógica.

"Lo primero que pensé al verte fue que eras demasiado guapa como para trabajar de marinera" -comenzó él -"Remando aquellos barcos en Cambridge. Me llamaste la atención, eras y eres guapísima. Y no lo sabías. Aquel aire tímido tan tuyo me enamoró" -sonrió, haciendo que ella sonriera también -"Me acuerdo cuando Liam me dijo: _lánzate, no tienes nada que perder_. Y ya ves, tardé cuatro años en lanzarme".

"Cuatro años y dos meses" -comentó ella en un susurro.

"Cuatro años y dos meses" -repitió él, adorando la dulzura. Ella era la buena con las fechas -"Cuando dijiste que te mudabas a Londres casi me da un ataque al corazón. Viviríamos en la misma ciudad. Podría verte cada día. Sé que fui un imbécil saliendo con tantas... Pero creo que ese Harry ha desaparecido. Te quiero" -el chico movió sus manos hacia la cajita, y la abrió lentamente. En el interior, como todo el mundo espera, había un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño y delicado brillante -"Me gustaría poder continuar como ahora, los dos juntos. Podríamos ir a vivir juntos después de la gira, vente a mi apartamento. Louis será nuestra mascota... Quiero estar contigo para siempre" -el chico le miró a los ojos intensamente -"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

La chica cogió las manos del chico y lo arrastró hacia ella. Poco costó convencer al moreno para volver a besarla, esta vez más intensamente. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron, muy a su pesar. Entre jadeos, ella respondió:

"Sí quiero. Quiero casarme contigo Harry Styles".


End file.
